


Revelations in the Library

by SplitDemonIdentity



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitDemonIdentity/pseuds/SplitDemonIdentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick decides he's done waiting and is finally going to take action so he doesn't have to bottle things up and keep secrets anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations in the Library

Nick was done waiting.  He had waited for five years and couldn’t take waiting any longer so he had decided to take drastic action that morning when he had woken up.

Skipping his final class of the day --as usual-- he proceeded to the library on a mission, searching through the floors, looking into every study room he passed, trying to find his target.

He knew he was expected, he had called Nikolai earlier that morning to ask him where he’d be coz “class was cancelled that day and he would be bored just going home”, and Nikolai had told him he would be in the library somewhere doing his homework due to “Julian’s remarkable tendency to completely destroy his productivity” when Nikolai was home.

Nick was bitterly aware of what that statement translated to; he had known since the first day that he had met Nikolai, that day five years ago, when Julian had dragged him out of class to meet his “best friend” and his life had been changed irreparably.

But he supposed that, in a somewhat twisted way, he was grateful that if Nikolai went home he’d never get anything done coz Julian would be too busy distracting him with hands down pants and insatiable lips burning kisses across his neck, because Julian’s talent for distracting Nikolai forced him to finish his work at school which at least gave Nick a time when it was just the two of them and he could put his plan into action.

Finally he turned the corner and found Nikolai tucked away in secluded study room his head down as he scribbled.  Nikolai was hidden completely behind his books and Nick was fairly sure that had he not memorized every inch of Nikolai like he had over the last few years, he never would have known it was him.

He opened the door and Nikolai looked up briefly smiling at Nick before getting back to work.

Nick wasn't having any of that.  He grabbed Nikolai's book and slammed it shut throwing all of the books away from Nikolai who stared at him, blank-faced and as completely inscrutable as always.

“Yes?” Nikolai finally asked monotone.

Nick grabbed Nikolai’s shoulders, forcing him back into the chair, and pinning him with his chest and arms, Nick gave Nikolai a bruising kiss, wanting to mark him up so that Julian could see what he had done to his boyfriend, and so he could finally get five years of feelings out, --feelings that only his sisters knew about due to Nick knowing that letting his friends know was one of the dumbest things he could ever do--.

After what felt like forever Nick felt Nikolai move and reposition his head and lips from the awkward position they were in.  But instead of Nikolai deepening the kiss like Nick had expected from his routine fantasies, he was shocked when Nikolai grabbed him and tossed him over the table wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he stood and glared down Nick, “You should probably go.” Nikolai warned, a warning that Nick would eventually realize was scarier than it could’ve been due to Nikolai being utterly toneless.

Trying to put on a tough facade and failing Nick readjusted his jacket and stalked out of the room hiding the fact that he was about ready to cry catching Nikolai’s warning of “Don’t ever even fucking try that again” as he left trying to not be too obvious that he was wiping his damp eyes.

He grimly realized it wasn’t a complete disaster though because at least this giant fucking mistake meant that Nikolai couldn’t pretend he didn’t know about how Nick had felt for so long now so he’d at least have to confront that at some point.

 


End file.
